To Shag And To Protect
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: collection of one shots, set in Jack's and John's time at the Agency. Rated T for the moment. Stole the title but can't remember from whom. Probably been retconned. Note: these chapters are in no way chronological or even necessarily congruent - it's Time travel! alternate realities! crossing timelines! temporal displacements! makes your tongue tingle!
1. pyramid

"Agents Harkness and Hart, please tell me this report is one of your not so funny jokes."

The Trouble Twins glanced at each other and turned to the Commander as one.

"No, ma'am", they answered in unison.

"It was a simple standard procedure operation for fuck's sake!"

"Bring it home or bring it down, we know, but -"

"Exactly, Harkness! Retrieve, otherwise disable. How hard can that be?"

John lost his temper.

"It was _too fucking big_ to move!"

"So you concluded that blowing up The Great Pyramid of Giza was a valid option."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Half an hour and two hyper vodkas later Jack chuckled:

"Blowing up The Great Pyramid of Giza."

John pouted most adorably.

"Well I didn't hear _you_ make any suggestions!"

Jack heaved a sigh and refilled their glasses.

"OK whatever. The high and mighty feel that a backup mission is in order, and since they still cling to that completely uninspired Whoever Caused It Fixes It policy -"

"We get to jump back to ancient Egypt. Copy that."

"I suggest we come up with a plan. Ideally one that doesn't involve temple slaves."

John put his boots up on the table, tilting his chair backwards.

"You're no fun these days."


	2. homeworld

**Sequel to my story "Beach vol 2" - badly-knitted felt there was a story there. Be warned. This is dark.**

"John? Did you check your in box?"

"No, why?"

"HQ sent us our next assignment."

John raised his eyebrows.

"Destination?"

Since his partner wasn't wearing his VM Jack just held up his for John to check. John's face didn't give anything away.

"Pre mission briefing isn't until tomorrow? Guess I'll go out tonight then."

And he was gone before Jack could even suggest joining him.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Of course John was late for the briefing. When the office door opened and their commander waved Jack in he cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid Agent Hart isn't -"

"Agent Hart is no longer part of this operation, Harkness. Get in here."

Jack followed the commander and closed the door.

"May I ask -"

„You know as well as I do that according to the regulations, if an agent can't hold a weapon they're not fit to go on a mission."

"Excuse me?!"

"Your partner got himself in a bar fight last night. He's currently being operated on."

"What? Is he going to be OK?"

"He'll live. Can we get started? This is an urgent operation and it doesn't necessarily require a team of two. You'll go solo."

Jack tried to follow the briefing as best he could. When they were through the commander let out a breath.

„You do know the destination is Special Agent Hart's home world?"

Huh? Why hadn't John mentioned that? And why would HQ send them to a planet where there was a bounty on one of their heads? He knew better than to ask the commander that question though. He'd have a word with John instead...

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

„Where's the dent?"

"So nice of you to check on me. I'm fine, thank you very much. And what are you even talking about?"

„You hit something hard enough to break three bones in your hand."

„You should see the other guy."

Jack just shook his head.

„You couldn't have gone anyway. I mean there's a bounty on your head there, right?"

John refused to look at him.

„Wait a minute. There _isn't?_ Why would you... OK. You either lie to get what you want - or to get out of something you _don't_ want."

John looked up.

"And – I'll go with door number two."

Jack was stunned.

„You don't want to go. There's never been a bounty, you just don't want to go back there."

John turned away, but he hadn't been fast enough. Jack had already seen the utter pain in his partner's eyes, a kind of pain he had never seen before. Haunted. Terrified. Helpless. A child's pain. A victim's pain. Panic. As if he was about to throw up. It left Jack speechless, completely at a loss.

"John", he managed, trying to shake off the wave of emotions that had crashed on him.

"Get out", John hissed. "Get the fuck out, Harkness, or I swear I'll break my other hand smashing your face in."

Jack hesitated for the fraction of a second, but when he met John's eyes he realized his partner was dead serious. This was way past their playful little dances that usually led to great sex, so he retreated, hoping to a god he didn't really believe in that John would be OK. There was nothing he could have said that wouldn't have pissed John off enough to carry out his threat. And besides, he had a mission to go on.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The doctor on duty wasn't happy about Special Agent Hart's decision to release himself, but there wasn't much he could do besides reminding him that he was on heavy painkillers and therefore couldn't under any circumstances have alcohol or any other intoxicating substances.

It took John three and a half hyper vodkas to pass out on the floor of his quarters.

It wasn't enough to keep the nightmare away.

 _him, unable to move, naked and helpless_

 _hands on him_

 _his voice, strangled, begging, to stop, to let him go_

 _him scratching at his skin until he's covered in blood_

 _his blood on the floor, mixing with someone else's_

 _his mother in that pool of blood, her skull cracked, eyes staring_

 _him fleeing from the place that was supposed to be home, terrified and bruised and alone with nowhere to go_


	3. hunter

"You're a liar, and a thief."

She was fixing him with narrowed eyes, her voice dripping contempt. He just shrugged it off, his body relaxed and his smile smug.

"I'm also disturbingly attractive and have amazing stamina. If we're done stating the obvious then I'd like to -"

She took a step closer. He didn't even try to pretend he didn't see the way her leather jacket stretched over her breasts. Her gaze turned into a death glare.

"Oh please give me a reason to gag you."

John snickered and the tip of his tongue appeared between his teeth.

"I didn't think you had a kinky streak! I like it."

In a blur of movement she got behind him, twisting his arm behind his back hard enough to make him gasp - and that was all she needed to actually gag him. A moment later steel cuffs clicked in place and he was shoved into the wall face first. She held him there with ease, somehow managing to keep her distance. Her voice was a snarl.

"If you so much as look at me funny that'll be it for your stamina, Captain Hart. Or any kind of sexual action for that matter. Did I make myself clear?"

John swallowed and nodded. She allowed him to turn around, and her gaze traveled down his body.

"Oh please", she said, rolling her eyes. "Would it help if I dumped a bucket of ice water on you?"

He just held her eyes, expression carefully blank - and then he slowly shook his head.

"Fine then", she sighed. Her fist connected with his temple, and he went down like a stone.


	4. chronology

**sequel to "Hunter"**

When Jack showed up John nodded his thanks.

"How much?"

Jack told him while he relieved his partner of the cuffs. John looked affronted.

"Huh? That's insulting. I'm worth way more than that! And besides, that bounty hunter is good. She deserves more, too."

"Are you seriously complaining about not having higher figures added to your bill? Do you want me to pay her a raise?!"

John shut his mouth but pouted.

"I'm just saying", he grumbled. "It's - insulting."

Jack hesitated.

"Do you think we should -"

John's head snapped up and his eyes lit.

"Oh yes please! She'd make an amazing Agent."

Jack rolled his eyes and tried to fake annoyance.

"Which is John speak for 'I want her'."

John looked genuinely puzzled.

"Well, yeah?"

Jack fixed his partner.

"So should we ask her to join the Agency - or ask her to our bed?"

"Yes", John grinned. "Though I believe it might be a matter of chronology."


	5. assessment

**sequel to "Homeworld"**

The doc just gave John a look. His patient heaved a sigh.

"OK doc, I didn't mean to kill myself. If that had been my intention don't you think there would have been better ways? Like putting a gun to my head? I'm pretty sure I could have managed that with my right hand."

Doc didn't seem convinced.

"Then what were you thinking?"

John heaved yet another sigh.

"Look, I hate this. Being confined. Fussed about. I just needed to be home, and I might have overdone it a little with the celebration."

"You were told not to drink! A toddler knows you don't mix substances like that!"

"I misjudged the situation, OK? I know it makes me look stupid but it was not a suicide attempt."

Doc kept looking at him, trying to come to a decision.

"I'll need to be convinced that you're stable."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you'll see a therapist. I'll proceed according to their assessment."

John rolled his eyes.

"Oh please!"

The stern look that followed told John all he had to know, so he gave in. Almost.

"Do I get to pick?"

"Sure. I'll ask the nurse to give you the list."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jack showed up at the hospital the moment he was back from his mission.

"I hear you keep coming back here. Is it a nurse or a doctor?"

"Wiseass."

"No seriously, I thought they would have released you by now, but I was told there was some sort of setback. Did it have to do with – you know, you not being all too happy about going back home?"

No answer. Jack gave him a soft smile.

"Are we ever -"

"No", John said through clenched teeth. Then he made an effort to relax. "Thank you for not telling them."

Jack just nodded.

"Say the word if there's anything I can do."

"A hyper vodka or three would be nice."

Jack raised his eyebrows. John let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"Just kidding."

Jack moved in, brushing a gentle kiss against his partner's lips. His voice was low, serious.

"I mean it, John."

John nodded, his eyes closed. Jack took it as his cue to leave.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"HQ thinks you're suicidal."

John kept his eyes closed.

"That has to be the worst pick up line in the history of history."

The slender blonde chuckled and tapped the display of her hand held device.

"Never with a patient, John."

"I'm not your patient."

"I will be the judge of that, captain."

John finally did open his eyes.

"So formal?"

"You were classified as potentially self destructive by the doctor on duty, so if you ever want out of here I suggest you cooperate."

"Huh. Foreceful."

"John, please. What was that overdose about?"

"It wasn't an overdose. It was me being an idiot, OK? Why would I want to end my life?"

"I don't know, you tell me?"

"Liz, please. I did not try to kill myself, and I won't, OK? There's nothing wrong with me. I want back on duty as soon as my hand stops hurting like a bitch."

"Yeah what was that about by the way? A bar fight? With a guy twice your size and twice as many arms?"

John shrugged.

"He had it coming."

Elisabeth looked at him for a long time. He held her eyes, watching as she switched from therapist to friend and back. Finally she sighed.

"For a man of your intelligence you can be overwhelmingly idiotic."

John knew he had won, but he didn't let it show. He just smiled at her, his best sweet I-remember-what-you-feel-like ex-lover smile. She straightened.

"I'll declare you stable."

John let out a breath.

"Thank you."

She fixed him.

"Which means if you blow your head off anytime soon my career is over. You get that, right?"

His smile was genuine this time.

"I do."

"Fine. So don't."

He kept his smile in place until she'd left the room.


	6. cleopatra

**The boys are a little obsessed with Ancient Egypt. Or maybe that's me...**

Jack and John were having a quiet after work hyper vodka, reminiscing past missions and lost lovers. Jack heaved a sigh and brought up another one:

"Sweet sweet Cleopatra..."

John almost choked on his drink. Laughter in his voice he commented:

"Well I wouldn't exactly call her _sweet,_ Jack."

"What? Why not?"

"She was hot as Sun Himself, I'll give you that, but _so_ high maintenance."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh come on, John, the whole donkey milk thing was _your_ idea to begin with."

"It was a _joke_! Who could have known she'd actually do that?!"


	7. migraine

Jack took one look at John's ashen face and put his hands on his ex partner's shoulders.

"Sit down before you fall down, John."

The fact that John didn't even try to argue spoke volumes.

"What is it?"

John closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Jack's eyebrows went up.

"Time migraine ?!"

"Yeah", John said, his voice pained.

"You got your pills?"

John didn't open his eyes.

"Ran out of them three weeks ago."

"What triggered it?"

Now _that_ made John look at Jack. The penny dropped.

"It's the rift! Oh my God, staying on the rift must be hell on a Time sensitive person!"

"It's only the major spikes that cause trouble."

"Still - without your medication you can't stay here long term."

John turned even paler. "I've only just found you", he said, his voice so low that it didn't betray any emotion. Jack squatted down in front of his ex partner.

"I'm not saying you have to leave."

"What are you saying then?"

"I'm saying we'll have to get you decent medication."


	8. jacket

John didn't look so good, and he was losing a lot of blood very quickly.

"Jack-"

"I'm here."

"No. I mean-" He weakly gestured to his stomach. "The Jacket! The bastards ruined...my jacket!"

Jack couldn't believe it. The man was bleeding from one of the nastiest gut wounds Jack had ever seen, and he was worried about his wardrobe?

"You're so vain", Jack panted, frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, no...insulting the mortally... wounded", John hissed between clenched teeth.

"You're not mortally wounded. This is barely a scratch. Hold on to me."

John paled. "Don't. I'm in no shape to jump."

"If we don't jump you'll be dead within a few minutes."

"I thought...", he clenched his teeth again, "it was barely a scratch."

"A scratch I'd be a lot more comfortable getting stitched up in a decent century."

John's head fell back. "Fine. Let's jump. If it kills me, bury me in the jacket."

"What is it with you and that jacket", Jack murmured to himself, his fingers dancing over his wrist strap to get his partner home. And then he realized why the jacket meant that much to John.

"Ok deal: you pull through this - I take care of the damn jacket."

"Promise."

Jack pulled his partner's slender, almost lifeless body closer. "I promise."

The moment they jumped, his mind did a time jump of its own...

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJj

"I got you something. Thought of you the moment I saw it."

"Aaww, you thought of me? How sweet!"

Jack just gave him a level look and put down the bundle he had been carrying, wrapped in paper, sporting John's name. He could tell John was eager to find out what it was, but as usual his partner was playing it cool, trying to act all casual. John eyed the present, walked around it and fixed Jack with his trade mark suspicious glare.

"Is it gonna explode in my face?"

Jack snorted. "Just open it already."

"What's the occasion?"

Jack stood close and wrapped his arms around John's waist from behind. "Can't I spoil you once in a while?"

John closed his eyes and leaned back against Jack's chest, silent for a moment. Then he pushed off, took a breath and clapped his hands once.

"Ok", he said, his voice sounding equal parts curious and suspicious. Jack watched in amusement as his usually less than patient partner carefully unwrapped the present, handling it with the same care he'd seen John use on explosives. His smile widened into a grin when John turned, the heavy, luxurious short red coat in hand, eyebrows raised.

"The leather duster looks great on you, but it keeps getting in the way of your guns - not to mention the katana. I thought this was way more practical."

Jack watched as John shrugged into the short coat, eyes never leaving his. It settled over his shoulders as if it had been made for him.

"Turn", Jack purred, and John did, slow, confident, a half smile on his face, glancing at Jack over his shoulder.

Jack nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Just like I thought. It also shows off that beautiful piece of ass just perfectly."


	9. morgana

"I'll give you what you need. Turn over."

"Jack, I'm serious, I'm too tired."

"Turn. Over."

John complied with a barely surpressed sigh. When had he ever been able to resist Jack Harkness... And then Jack's arms wrapped around him, pulling him against his chest.

"Can you try to relax, love?"

A wave of joy so pure it almost hurt washed over John. This was it. The old, familiar Morgana his teenage self used to flee to whenever things had gotten too much to bear.

"This", Jack breathed against his skin, "is what you always wanted, isn't it?"

John couldn't speak. He was too raw, too close to completely losing it, so he just placed a kiss on Jack's forearm.

"How many times did we have sex when all you actually wanted was to be held?"

And that did it. John simply came undone in the arms of the man he loved with all his heart, unable and unwilling to fight it any longer. Jack just rode it out with him, holding him, strong arms gently assuring him he was safe, soft lips caressing his skin where he could reach without letting him go. Once John had calmed down a little he turned in Jack's arms, tears still on his face.

"If you ever mention this I'll cut your throat", he breathed, but there was no actual threat in it.

"Sounds fair."

John moved in for a kiss so gentle it broke Jack's heart. That was as close as John would get to saying thank you.


	10. surrender

"You're lonely!"

John didn't move a muscle. No quip. No anger. No attempt to change the subject. And then he closed his eyes and took a breath, and Jack couldn't believe it when it shuddered.

"Oh my God, John, you're getting tired of the life you're living!"

"It's no fun any more."

He opened his eyes and looked straight at Jack. "Without you."

Open. Genuine. Vulnerable. No fooling around. No facade. No swagger. John Hart had lost his drive.

"I'm getting old. Never thought I'd do that on my own."

He lay back and closed his eyes again.

"Then again, there are people who didn't expect me to get old at all."

"You're hard to kill", Jack said, and there was affection in his voice. "I must know, I've tried."

"You never really tried."

"How do you know?'

"Because if you'd meant it, I'd be dead."

Jack let out a low chuckle. "We're quite the couple, aren't we?"

"No. We're not." John's eyes were still closed. "You never wanted that. You don't even like the word."

The hurt in John's voice cut right through Jack's heart. He could hear what John wasn't saying loud and clear. How much John had wanted it. What he'd gone through, how long he'd waited, how much pain and humiliation he'd taken, hoping Jack would come around. It broke Jack's heart.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

John's eyes flew open. There was a haunted look in them, and then his face went blank.

"Never mind."

Jack waited, but John just lay there, staring at the ceiling, hardly breathing. Jack studied him, all lean lines and sharp angles, cheekbones still illegal and a jawline to die for, and he felt something inside himself come apart.

"I mean it, John. Please forgive me, if you can."

John closed his eyes and swallowed. It drew Jack's gaze to his throat, and all of a sudden he wanted to touch John, place a gentle kiss on his neck, find all the spots he used to know so well.

"It's too late, Jack. Please just get out."

"What?! You're throwing me out?!"

"Yes, Jack, I'm telling you to get lost."

"So you can do what?"

John just looked at him, and Jack thought the floor had dropped from under him.

"What did you do?!"

No answer. But John's breathing slowed and his eyes closed again.

"John? You stupid, stubborn, egocentric son of a bitch. What did you do?!"

"Piss off Harkness", John whispered, and then his breathing stopped altogether.


	11. sentence

„Retired Time Agent Jack Harkness?"

„Well, I wouldn't exactly call it – who's asking?"

„Interstellar Police, sir. Are you familiar with section 3 of the Interstellar Convention concerning prisoners?"

„A prisoner on death row has the right to a last wish."

Or three, if he knows how to play his cards...

„Yes, sir. The prisoner in our custody put in the request to be brought here."

„To Cardiff?"

"To see _you_ , sir."

The officer stepped away, revealing the person standing behind him.

"You have five minutes, Hart. Do you think you can handle him, sir?"

"Unarmed, with his hands cuffed behind his back? I guess I can."

When he turned to look at his ex partner, John's shoulders sagged.

"I didn't believe they'd really grant me that wish," he said softly. "It's good to see you."

"Why are you here?"

"Aren't you listening? Dead man walking here."

"Yeah but what do you expect me to do about it?"

John gave him a small smile.

"Nothing. I've come to terms with being executed. All I wanted was to say goodbye."

"What are you playing at, John?"

John took a step towards Jack.

"Let me say goodbye properly."

He made a frustrated little noise.

"God I wish I could touch you."

He looked up at Jack, pleading, but not saying anything. Jack hesitated, but then he leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. John moaned against his mouth, responding, prolonging the kiss. Oh that rush of another 51st century guy's pheromones mingling with his own... He could tell Jack felt it, too.

When they finally broke the kiss, John was smiling.

"Worth dying for", he breathed. "Goodbye, lover."

Clearing his throat he squared his shoulders.

"Officer? I believe I have an execution to attend."

"John", Jack called out.

His ex partner turned back, eye brows raised.

"What are you even on death row for?"

"Well what do you usually get sentenced to death for?"

"Murder? Again?"

"They weren't supposed to die."

"They? Multiple murder?!"

"Like I said. It was an accident."

"Misjudged your strength again?"

"More like my sources weren't accurate. Made sure that's not gonna happen again."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Officer, can I have a moment alone with him please?"

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?"

"I know him well. I'll handle him."

"What happened?", Jack said emphatically.

"They didn't have to die. Those were useless deaths. They were just doing their jobs."

"You are actually sorry."

"Yes. I am. Which is why I won't struggle against that injection."

"What's up with you?"

"I'm tired, Jack. I'm tired of running, and frankly I've made too many enemies on too many planets in too many periods to keep track of where and when it might be safe for me to stay. I think I'll rest in peace for a while."

It cut right through Jack's heart. Knowing John would be executed was bad enough, but to imagine him not fighting it was truly heart breaking.

"There has to be something I can do."

"To make sure I'm at peace? You know what I want to hear."

"No damn it, to prevent this! If you weren't planning on killing those victims it's not murder, it's manslaughter."

"Which would get me a life sentence. No thanks. Let it go, Jack."

Jack was at a loss.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because -"

John looked at him.

"I need to know that you're out there. You need to roam free. Loose in Time and Space."

"Sounds sexy."

"It is."

It was what Jack wanted though, not necessarily what John wanted. The exotic ex lover roaming the stars was a nice accessory to his new domestic life. Truth was it was cold amongst the stars. It was a lonely life and John didn't get a any younger.


	12. philosopher

23 shots of the finest hyper vodka this side of the universe. That's how much it takes to turn Time Agent Captain John Hart into a philosopher.

„The poor whore themselves out for food, aristocrats for power. The rich do as they please, therefore..."

Captain Jack Harkness joins in for the chorus:

„The only consolation is money."

They clink glasses. John downs number 24 and falls off his stool. Jack contemplates leaving him there, but watching John bitch about his hangover is too much fun to miss. So he grabs his partner's wrists and drags him to their quarters. Let John rack his brains about the bruises. Maybe make up a few good stories. Maybe, just maybe, offer to kiss him better. Probably ignore his „Honey I have a migraine" routine. Fun fun fun. If only the room would stop spinning.


	13. dinner

**Based on an actual conversation that took place in my house**

It's been a long day and the last thing Jack wants to do is to shop for groceries, but then he takes a deep breath and does it anyway. He finally makes it home with both arms full - and as usual there's no room to set anything down. He's starting to get annoyed, but when he hears himself call out "Honey, could you please put the sword away, I'd like to make dinner", he can't help but grin. Life with a fellow Time Agent can be annoying, not to mention dangerous, but above all, it's weird. And weird is good.


	14. sacrifice

John collapsed. He'd been grinding his teeth against the pain for so long. Now that he was finally alone he dropped to the floor, closed his eyes and just gave in to it. Drenched in sweat, blood and dirt, his brain screaming agony and exhaustion, there was no fight left in him.

"Please let it be over" was the only thought he could grasp, and it went through his mind again and again until his vision started to blur and darken. This was it. He was dying, alone. The last thing he saw before everything went to hell was the face of the man he'd loved for so long, who'd never loved him back, the man he was dying for, and it brought a tiny smile to his face, and tears to his eyes.

"Jack", he breathed as his eyes closed. He'd drawn the enemy's fire to himself, buying Jack the time he needed, and his partner had run. Jack was safe. Knowing that was worth giving his life.

"I've always loved you", he whispered with his last breath, and then he went still. There's only so many bullets a man can take.


	15. lovebirds

**A/N: I did it. I wrote Jack/John fluff. Well, sort of.**

"A day off. That never happens", John said, lazily stretching his slender body on the bed. Jack watched him with an expression that was equal parts amusement and arousal.

"Oh come on, it's not like you're usually working your pretty ass off."

John rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin in his hands.

"Because that would be a loss to the universe and therefor very stupid."

Jack chuckled.

"And you **never** do stupid things."

John grinned.

"Well, I do **you** on a regular basis, so..."

Faster than John could react Jack was on top of him, pinning him down on the mattress. He sank his teeth into John's shoulder, effectively holding his partner down. John let out a moan of pain and pleasure, the kind of sound that was hard wired to Jack's libido. He didn't let up. John went very still. Jack held him for another heartbeat before he released his jaws, and then he placed a gentle kiss on the spot. John moaned again, more softly this time, almost a purr.

"You just love it when I hurt you", Jack whispered right into John's ear.

"Depends", John said, his voice muffled by the mattress.

Jack rolled off of his lover's body and started caressing his shoulders.

"Can we not go there?"

"Where?"

"Planet Angst?"

"Well, I'm a deeply traumatized man!", John said, but Jack could hear the grin in his voice. He smiled softly and ran his hand down John's back. When he looked up, John had turned his head and was looking at him.

"You're gorgeous", they said at the same time.

John rolled onto his back and reached for Jack, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"Can we just not leave the bed today?", John asked when they broke it.

"Since when are you so keen on the bed?"

John huffed out a laugh.

"OK, fine, wherever you want me. Can we just not stop screwing each other's brains out?"

"That's more like you", Jack grinned and kissed John with a lot more fire.

Man after his own heart.


	16. lies

**Set before Jack joins the Agency**

„You've been stealing Time.

„Everybody does that. What's the use in being a Time Agent if you can't add a few hours to your day?"

„What did you do with it?"

„Can't see why that's relevant."

„Fine. Don't tell me. From now on, you will check in with me before you make a jump. Give me your VM, Agent Hart."

„What?! You've got to be kidding me."

„Do I have to remind you that it's Agency property?"

John tried The Pout, but when his commander just stared at him with her eyebrows raised he huffed out a sigh.

„Meditation."

„Excuse me?"

„The Time I stole. I used it on meditation. I made a jump every day, going to a beautiful, peaceful, cliched deserted island, spending at least half an hour naked in the warm sand, sunlight on my skin, my eyes closed, working on all the things I'm told I'm bad at - like discipline and impulse control. Patience."

His voice dropped to a murmur.

„Trying to find that inner peace."

He broke the eye contact.

„Deleting some of the things I've done and seen from my memory."

He straightened.

„Happy now?"

The commander looked at her most complicated agent for a long time.

„I've known you for an eternity, John, and I'm still not sure I can tell when you're lying. Why not just meditate where you are?"

„I tried."

„And?"

„And failed. It's just not..."

„...fancy enough?"

„Safe."

After a moment of silence he breathed:

„Please. Please don't take this away from me. I'm trying so hard."

„Oh come on."

Agent Hart slammed his fist down on his commander's desk. She cocked an eyebrow.

„I can see you made progress on the impulse control thing..."

„What do you want from me?"

She thought about that for a moment.

„Originally I wanted to keep you in line. But I might have misjudged the situation."

„What does that mean for me?"

„It means you're lucky I like you. And you're the best we have. I'll cut you some slack. You're dismissed, agent."

The moment the door closed behind him, John started to smile. On the other side of the door his commander shook her head with an expression that was equal parts affection and superiority.

„Two can play this game, agent", she murmured with a smile just as smug as his, and turning to the pile of folders in front of her she opened the first one.

„Let's see if I can find you a partner who can control you, John Hart."


End file.
